meitorfandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Mutiny
The Magical Mutiny is a large battle during the Sabre of Meitor Campaign. Occurring towards the end of The Holy Conflict, Trident General Luther Render attacks the Rausten Magic College for a third time alongside his undead forces and Vertan Selmi. Plot Afte arriving at the Magic College, the Heroes of Time learn that Isabel has made it to Beaustrom, and that Luther has attacked the United Liken Federation Meeting. There is a sudden explosion outside and it is shown to be Luther leading a small army. The heroes are shocked to see an undead Brooke Moon amongst Luther's ranks. Raynard begins to place a large shield over the college. Luther allows this, as he is convinced that it would be pointless anyway. The three Shadowmen siblings take their places on opposite sides of the battlefield. Then Vertan Selmi announces that she will break the one rule of her race; self-combat. Nekro pleads with her to no avail. What's worse, Ertelas tries to stop her, but only succeeds in destroying the shield Raynard had crafted. In order to avoid countless fatalities, Sage Mancer sacrifices himself by taking the brunt of Vertan's attack. He dies immediately, but his aura forms a protective armour around Ertelas, guarding her against future attacks. Nekro immediately removes Vertan from the battlefield, as her skin begins to peel and decay. Faobrosh and Brooke now storm the college, but are held at bay before Luther himself attempts to attack. He is slowed by Raynard. Brooke is defeated, but Luther splits his soul in two. One half goes to the airborne Faobrosh whilst the other reanimates Brooke with powerful defensive magic. Brooke/ Luther heads over to Luther's lifeless body. Raynard, away of what is going to happen, clears a path for the Heroes to escape. The heroes are joined by Crystal, an elf healer from Bergahorn. Brooke/ Luther wish for Count Benjen III to return in Luther's body and there are several explosions as the vampire is resurrected. The heroes flee, having already been weakened. Faobrosh also flies off. Outside, an army led by Marlon Sinus, Harry and Tanaki Juppus arrived to save the Magic College. Seeing an opportunity to help the greater good, the three help escort the heroes towards the Tropical Graveyard. Upon arrival, they find only a cave with a barricaded entrance with a small riddle. Ertelas recognises the riddle as the final words of Drew Seld, a former Trident Commander, a man who died after a mystery mission to Bergahorn. Suddenly a roar is emitted from inside the door and two yellow eyes can be seen. They all have to dodge as a blast of green energy rips into the graveyard. Before they can investigate further, an opportunity to travel to the Isle of the Ancients presents itself... Main Characters (*) Denotes first appearance Zenaxus Seth Qualls Azrael Ertelas Crystal* Raynard Olivier Ryan Loctus Luther Render Brooke Moon Faobrosh the Barber Vertan Selmi Nekro Sander Sage Mancer † Count Benjen III (Resurrected) Harry Tanaki Juppus Marlon Sinus Category:Event Category:Conflict